Parce que je t'aime à en mourir!
by tesara
Summary: Peeta ne sera plus jamais pareil, il l'a changé... il l'a tué. Ce n'est plus mon Peeta... celui que je rêvais tant à retrouver... celui en qui j'avais totalement confiance et... celui... qui m'aimait. si Katniss aurait voulu aider Peeta durant la révolte? "J'aime... à ce nom fatal, je tremble, je frissonne." Citation de Jean Racine
1. Chapter 1

Peeta ne sera plus jamais pareil, il l'a changé... il l'a tué. Ce n'est plus mon Peeta... celui que je rêvais tant à retrouver... celui en qui j'avais totalement confiance et... celui... qui m'aimait.

C'est une déchirure, mon estomac se contracte, j'ai envie de vomir. Peeta me manque énormément, il est disparu il m'a laissé tomber. Je suis absolument seule face à toute cette révolte.

Johanna me ramène sur terre en écartant son rideau qui là sépare de ma chambre. Elle se rapproche de moi, mais je rêvasse. Mon rêve... Peeta en faisait parti... et il me répondait « toujours » et là je me rappelle d'où cela vient.

Une nuit au district 12, dans ma chambre, Peeta m'avait aidé à monté à l'étage et je lui avait demandé de rester avec moi, avant qu'il m'est répondu... je m'étais endormi. En fait c'est ce mot qu'il m'avait soufflé.

Johanna me fait la conversation sur mon lit d'hôpital, pendant qu'elle s'attribut ma morphine, ensuite Gale me fait sa petite visite en m'informant de l'action qui c'est déroulé durant mon comas au district deux.

Pendant plusieurs jours je fonce tête baissé et surtout esprit embrumé, à travers ma réadaptation. J'essaie vraiment d'oublier Peeta, du mieux que je peux, mais rien n'a faire, il y a toujours quelqu'un ou quelque chose pour me le ramener en mémoire.

Aujourd'hui, je m'amuse pour une fois et avec ma petite sœur, j'adore la voir sourire. C'est le mariage d'Annie et Finnick, il le mérite tant. Mais, comme tout les jours et tout les seconde de ma vie, mon cœur flanche quand je vois son art, le gâteau de mariage.

Je tremble, je ferme les yeux une seconde pour me reprendre et quand je les rouvrent, Haymitch est devant moi.

-_Il dit qu'il aimerait te voir._ Ces mots me frappent de pleins fouet, suis-je prête à l'affronter, à affronter l'un de mes pire cauchemar. Je sais que je n'ai aucun choix, alors à minuit je me présente devant la chambre de Peeta.

Mon cœur me brûle plus j'approche de la pogner, la dernière fois que j'ai vu Peeta, il m'a pratiquement tué, il aurait dû, cela aurait été beaucoup moins douloureux. Il me fait signe, mon mentor me donne le feu vert, mais mes pieds se bloques, mon inconscient me protège de tout se carnage. Mais, je ne résiste pas longtemps le métal froid grinche sous mes doigts et j'entre enfin.

Qu'est-ce-que je peux bien lui dire. Oh, désolé Peeta que t'es à subir ma présence, quand je sais que ça te démange de me tuer, ou encore j'aurais voulu être à ta place, mais ils ont trouvé que j'étais un meilleur lot. À cette pensée une larme coule sur ma joue. Une parcelle du passé qui brille sur ma peau. Je n'ai pas la force de l'enlever. Je vois ses pieds qui balance au-dessus du sol. Ses jambes, son torse fort, je vois qu'il a repris des force, ses bras, menottés par trois sangles de chaque côté et sa tête.

J'ai un mouvement de recule quand je vois ses yeux, ils ont changés, je dois rester forte. Je me crispe, les bras autour de mes côtes endoloris, pour ne pas faiblir. Nous nous saluons comme des connaissances, il semble se méfier, de moi. Nous avoyons quelques paroles ici et là et soudain, il m'envoie le coup de grâce en me remémorant le souvenir du garçon qui m'a sauvé la vie et pour combler le tout Peeta me rappelle à qu'elle point il était amoureux de moi.

Je sors en courant et me cache pour pleurer sur mon sort encore une fois. Sans m'en rendre conte je cours jusqu'à l'hôpital et sans le vouloir je tombe direct sur ma sœur. Je dois être entré dans une crise, car je me réveille dans un lit blanc, ma petite sœur à mon chevet. Elle me toise du regard et je sens une surface froide et lisse se glisser entre mes doigts. Je lève les yeux sur cette sphère et je la vois briller, comme une étoile.

-Ta perle, dit Prim, tu l'a réclamais dans tes cauchemars.

-Merci, soufflai-je. Je n'ai pas le courage de la regarder en face, je me sens faible et ma petite sœur n'a pas à me voir dans cette état.

Elle se lève et s'approche de mon lit, elle prend ma main et m'oblige à la regarder. Je retient mes larmes. Prim va évidement prendre des mots qui me transpercerons l'âme, mais je me dois de l'écouter. Prim, je la regarde et je vois Peeta. Elle lui ressemble tant. Elle prend une grande respiration avant de commencer.

-Ils ne savent plus quoi faire Katniss, avec Peeta et eux... ne savent plus quoi faire avec toi, dit-elle d'une grande douceur. Elle marque une pose, on dirait qu'elle hésite.-Depuis que nous sommes ici, j'ai fait beaucoup de recherche et je me suis découvert une passion pour les poètes...

-Où est-ce-que tu veux en venir? Demandai-je perplexe.

-Un poète, entre autre disait «_L'amour est la seule force qui peut stopper un homme dans sa chute.». _elle prend une pose, mais je ne comprend toujours pas.-Katniss, tu lui doit bien ça, à lui, mais aussi à toi... bat toi pour le récupérer, je sais que tu l'aime.

-Je ne... je ne vois pas... du tout de quoi tu parle, balbutiai-je.

-Fais là à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à moi Katniss, t'es ma grande sœur, je te connais par cœur.

-Depuis quand tu t'intéresse à la poésie? Dis-je afin de changer de sujet. Elle baisse les yeux et sourit.

-Tu te souviens quand papa chantait, j'acquiesce en souriant, et bien... les poèmes me rappelle à lui.- quand je l'es lit, on dirait qu'il chante à mon oreille. Elle est rêveuse et je fais de même.-Mais, pour en revenir au fais, qu'est-ce-que tu en pense?

-Non..., je répond instantanément.

-Pourquoi, Katniss? Demande-t-elle désespéré, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi et après tout ce que vous avez enduré... Katniss, c'est la seule personne à te comprendre et à pouvoir t'aider, surtout que tu es amoureuse de lui!

-Non, je peux pas...

-Pourquoi...

-Parce que, m'écriai-je, elle a un mouvement de recul, je me radoucit les larmes aux yeux, elle coulent d'elles-mêmes.-Parce que, je n'ai pas... la force Prim... d'affronter un Peeta qui ne m'aime pas.

-D'accord, dit-elle en se rassoyant et en me fixant, comme si j'avais enfreint la plus terrible des lois.

Elle finit par partir et moi par m'endormir. Je sors quelques jours plus tard et me dirige tête baissé encore une fois, à travers mes entraînements. Quelques fois Johanna m'accompagne et d'autres fois, elle est beaucoup trop sous l'influence de la drogue pour faire acte de présence.

J'ai beau faire tout pour oublier Peeta, mais il reste imprégné en moi, c'est un tel martyre. Peut-être que ma sœur à raison. Ce serait douloureux, mais si cela peut l'aider. Je me dirige à la chambre de mon mentor pour en discuter, mais celui-ci n'est pas présent, alors je vais vers la cellule de Peeta. Il doit bien être quelque part. Je frappe à la porte où mène un miroir sans tient sur la chambre de Peeta, mais rien. Je pousse la porte et fais irruption dans cette salle, la même où j'ai découvert ce nouveau Peeta.

Il fait sombre, j'actionne l'interrupteur et la lumière s'allume, je me dirige vers le fameux miroir et je le vois enfin.

dites-moi ce que vous pensez du début...

«_L'amour est la seule force qui peut stopper un homme dans sa chute.» __**Citation de Paul Auster**_

J'attends vos reviews les amis.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde! Je voulais vous annoncer que j'ai une Beta Reader pour cette nouvelle fic. Merci à Veronique2. Je voudrais aussi remercier Sha-ad79 et Supergirl971, pour vos encouragements.

Je l'observe. On lui a retiré ses sangles et Peeta est adossé dans un des quatre coins de sa chambre. Des cernes noires dessinent son beau visage et ses mains fortes sont emmêlées dans ses cheveux blonds. Il a l'air pensif... perdu. Ses yeux bleus... j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont encore plus bleus qu'avant, pratiquement turquoises, ils cherchent quelque chose, peut-être une réponse à ses questions.

Je me rapproche pour mieux voir, mais j'ai besoin de plus, j'ai besoin de savoir. Sa tête semble remplie de questions, dont je suis la seul à pouvoir répondre. Je pose une main sur le miroir sans teint pour le sentir, mais je ne sens que le froid m'envahir. Je baisse les yeux et appuis ma tête sensible sur la surface gelée. Peut-être que Prim avait raison, je peux peut-être l'aider.

Je relève la tête et je le vois, Peeta est là et me fixe droit dans l'âme. Je vois sa main se soulever et s'appuyer sur la mienne à travers le miroir. Comment fait-il, pour savoir que je suis là? C'est impossible, il ne peut pas savoir, sinon il voudrait surement briser l'obstacle afin de me briser moi. Je sens soudain une chaleur m'envahir, je me sens si bien, comme si j'avais l'éternité devant moi et comme si tout était pour le mieux avec Peeta. Mon cœur bat la chamade, mon souffle s'accélère. Il enlève sa main et le froid me revient. Je regarde ma main un instant et lève mes yeux vers lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fiches ici? s'écrie Plutarch qui vient d'entrer, il est rapidement suivie de plusieurs médecin et de mon mentor.

Je me retourne pour regarder Peeta qui s'est éloigné et qui maintenant nous tourne le dos. Haymitch m'empoigne et me traine à l'extérieur.

-Mais, qu'est-ce-qu'y t'a pris de venir ici accompagné de personne?

-Je voulais... je veux, j'inspire profondément et je poursuis.-Je veux aider Peeta, dis-je d'un regard suppliant. Haymitch secoue doucement la tête.

-Non, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux! Renchérit Plutarch.-Nous avons besoin du Geai moqueur. Je lève les yeux au plafond. À croire qu'ils ne veulent que ça « le Geais moqueur ». Pour eux, Peeta n'existe plus, ils l'ont sauvé pour le Geais moqueur et je devrais continuer le travail sans rien faire pour lui.

-Mais, vous pourriez l'attacher avec les bandes, essayai-je.

-Non, je ne veux plus rien entendre, me coupe-t-il, retourne dans tes quartiers Katniss.

Je lui lance un regard noir et j'obéis. Je cours jusqu'à ma chambre, me renferme et cherche ma perle. Je la trouve après quelques minutes, je me sens tant soulagée que je soupire d'aise. Je m'assoie contre mon lit et profite de ma solitude pour la contempler. Ils ont peut-être raison, je ne devrais pas m'insinuer dans le programme de Peeta, cela va peut-être le nuire plus que l'aider. J'appuis le seul bout de Peeta qu'il me reste, sur mes lèvres et je me contente de penser que ce sont ses lèvres sur les miennes, mais aucun frissons n'entre en action, que le froid de la surface.

Je me glisse sous les couvertures de mon lit et me laisse aller dans les bras de Morphée. Je me réveille en pleine nuit secouée par ma petite sœur. Elle a l'air horrifié, je la prends dans mes bras en lui chuchotant que tout va bien et qu'elle est en sécurité.

-Mais, Katniss... c'est toi qui criais pas moi! S'exclame-t-elle.

-Oh..., soufflai-je, je vois mon lit suintant de ma sueur et je sens de l'humidité s'imposer sur la peau de ma figure.

-Tu sais Katniss, mon offre est toujours valable, dit-elle en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Je me suis rendue à la chambre de Peeta aujourd'hui et quand ils m'ont aperçu et que je leur aie dit que je voulais l'aider, ils m'ont interdit de me rapprocher de lui, dis-je, c'est impossible Prim, ils ne veulent pas. Je baisse les yeux et soupire bruyamment.

-Et depuis quand tu attends après une approbation? Demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je relève mon regard pour lui faire face.

-Tu crois que je pourrais... mais non Prim, ils sont toujours après lui...

-Pas la nuit, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.-Qui n'essaie rien, n'a rien, Katniss.

-Mais, ça prend une clé pour déverrouiller...

Le lendemain, comme prévu, je me rends à la cafétéria pour le petit déjeuné. Après j'ai entraînement intensif. Gale, comme à l'habitude, m'attend devant la porte avec deux plateaux. Nous passons au comptoir, ramasser notre repas et nous nous asseyons l'un en face de l'autre, Johanna, Annie, Finnick et Delly nous rejoignent très rapidement.

Je n'écoute pas vraiment leur conversation, je pense plutôt à ma petite sœur. Elle m'a dit que tout serait prêt se soir, mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle mijote?

Le soir venu, je me précipite à ma chambre afin de retrouver ma sœur. Mais rien, elle n'est pas là. À force de l'attendre, je m'endors adossée sur ma tête de lit.

-Katniss, ma sœur me réveille doucement en me montrant une clé.

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est? Demandai-je en observant le bout de métal.

-Le dernier obstacle nous menant à Peeta, dit-elle avec un sourire. J'ai un moment d'hésitation, et si cela ne l'aidait pas, ma sœur remarque ma confusion.-L'absence diminue les médiocres passions et augmente les grandes, comme le vent éteint les bougies et allume le feu. Je lève les yeux vers elle stupéfaite.-La fille du feu à besoin de sa parcelle de vent pour survivre.-Je ne veux pas te perdre Katniss. Je reste un moment hésitante, mais Prim me fait ses petits yeux de chien battu, alors je la suis.

-Comment à tu réussis à obtenir ça? Demandai-je curieuse.

-Haymitch!

-Quoi, il t'a aidé...

-En quelque sorte...

-Prim, murmurai-je discrètement.

-Haymitch était ivre mort sur son lit, je n'ai eu qu'à me faufiler.

-Cela aurait pu être très dangereux Prim, il aurait pu te blesser avec son couteau, m'exclamai-je frustrée et je lui empoigne le bras pour qu'elle me regarde.

-Il ne l'a pas fait, alors arrête et suis moi sans discuter.

Nous arrivons, je suis près de sa porte, je m'y rapproche tranquillement, comme si à tout moment elle pouvait m'arracher mon âme au complet... et surtout mon cœur. J'ai peur, terriblement peur.

Alors qu'est-ce-que vous en pensez?

**L'absence diminue les médiocres passions, et augmente les grandes comme le vent éteint les bougies, et allume le feu. Citation de La Rochefoucauld**


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à Katniss-Hunger, Supergirl971, linou2701 et Sha-ad79, pour vos reviews. Elles sont tès appréciés.

Devant la porte, je m'arrête. Terrifiée, c'est le mot juste pour déterminer mon état en ce moment. La porte, le seul obstacle me séparant de mon tortionnaire. J'inspire profondément.

-J'entre avec toi! Me prévient ma sœur.

-Non Prim, c'est hors...

-Alors, tant pis, tu n'auras pas la clé! S'indigne-t-elle.

-Très bien, on y va pas alors, dis-je en retournant en direction de mes quartiers.

-Non, Katniss, ça va, dit-elle en me retenant par le bras.-Tiens. Elle me tend le bout de métal avec une moue sur la figure. Je la prend et m'agenouille devant elle.

-Peeta est dangereux...

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vais le voir, tu sais, dit-elle hésitante.

-Quoi? M'écriai-je, mais qu'est-ce-qui t'a pris, Peeta aurait pu te tuer Prim.

-C'est toi, qu'il veut tuer, pas moi, désolée, s'indigne-t-elle.-J'ai essayé de tâter le terrain pour toi, et crois moi ça été plutôt utile. Je soupire bruyamment.

-Merci, mais je dois y aller seule maintenant petit canard, dis-je. Elle acquiesce.

-Je serai derrière le miroir sans teint, si jamais..., j'acquiesce.

Je fais face à la porte une nouvelle fois, j'entre doucement à l'intérieur et referme derrière moi. La lumière est faible, je ne vois pratiquement rien. Je m'avance et mes yeux s'habituent tranquillement à cette obscurité. Je m'arrête à un mètre de son lit, il est là, Peeta dort profondément. Je me rapproche un peu plus et l'observe, cela me paraît une éternité, que je ne l'ai pas regardé d'aussi près. Il est magnifique.

Peeta à l'air paisible, presque angélique. J'ai envie de le toucher, de faire connaissance avec ses traits, de le caresser, mais je m'abstiens. Ma sœur est de l'autre côté et de plus Peeta pourrait se réveiller et le prendre très mal.

Je reste encore un moment, mais mon désir devient intense. J'ai des frissons rien que de penser à sa peau frôlant la mienne. Je me rapproche doucement et j'attends avec impatience le contact de nos corps, je suis très près maintenant, mais quelque chose me frôle la jambe. Une sangle, Peeta n'est pas ligoté. Je recule par instinct, mais j'accroche un tabouret et tombe en faisant déraper son plateau de métal sur le sol. Oh non! Il remue.

-Prim, hum, souffle-t-il en se frottant les yeux. Je ne peux pas me sauver, je suis paralysée. Mon souffle s'accélère et à mon cœur bas cent milles à l'heure. Peeta s'assoie et cherche dans la pénombre.

-Prim je..., il reste pétrifié un instant en me voyant.

Nous restons là à nous observer un instant. Ses yeux bleus cherchent quelque chose, peut-être fuir, je ne sais pas trop. Je n'ai pas la force de partir, je sais que je ne l'ai pas. Quand je repense à tout les moments passés avec Peeta, toutes les fois où il m'a prouvé son amour pour moi et que je n'ai rien fait en retour. Je trouve enfin, la force de me lever et de me diriger vers la poignée de porte.

Non, c'est pas vrai, la porte est verrouillée. Je secoue la poignée et frappe dans la porte, mais rien. Oh, Prim! Peeta ricane derrière moi.

-Pauvre de toi, t'es encore coincée avec ce cher Peeta! S'exclame-t-il.

Je m'arrête et cela me frappe, je lui fais encore et toujours du mal. J'ai peur, c'est normal non. J'ai mal... c'est normal non..., courage Katniss. Avec toute mon ardeur, je me retourne pour y faire face, il est debout près de son lit. Je reste adjacente à la porte, j'espère que ma petite sœur me débarrera la porte, si jamais...

-C'est pas ça..., commençai-je doucement.

-C'est pas ça? Tu va encore jouer la comédie! S'exclame-t-il d'une voix calme, mais je vois ses mains se crisper, je ne vois pas son visage, il est dos à moi.

La porte mène un petit bruit qui me dit que celle-ci est déverrouillé. Mais, cette fois, je ne dois plus m'enfuir. Je m'approche tranquillement de lui, mais il me fait un signe de la main pour me stopper. J'obéis, mais je me sens vide, je dois l'aider. Je le vois se crisper de plus en plus, je sais qu'il est en transe et à cause de moi.

-Peeta, tu sais... je suis, je pousse un long soupire, mais cela ne me détend pas. Soudain, je me souviens...,-Tu aime...le...thé...sans sucre et... le... la couleur orange rose...

-La ferme, gronde-t-il en appuyant son front contre le mur.-Je te hais... tout ça c'est de ta faute.

Peeta donne un coup de poing sur un autre plateau de métal et tout ses médicaments tombe sur le sol avec fracas. Il s'approche dangereusement de moi et me coince entre le mur et lui. Je vois ses yeux, ils ont changés, la pupille est totalement dilatée, il n'y a plus de bleu. Peeta m'enfonce ses doigts dans les bras, je grimace, mais je garde mon calme, je dois le ramener. Comment?

-Peeta je...

Il me lance sur le sol et il me frappe la tête de son pied, mon bourreau se met sur moi et me prend la gorge à deux mains. Peeta appuie de toutes ses forces, mes poumons deviennent douloureux, je me secoue et me débat mais rien à faire. Il me frappe de son poing et je perd ma coordination. Je crois que mon cou va se rompre s'il continu.

-Je vais me débarrasser de toi, comme ça, je n'aurai plus aucun problème, chuchote Peeta, je ne sais pas s'il me parle à moi ou à lui même. À travers les larmes, je vois ma petite sœur derrière Peeta, elle tient un vase et atteint mon bourreau sur la nuque.

-Prim ne te mêle pas de ça, s'indigne Peeta qui vient de tomber à côté de moi.

Je respire de peine et de misère, mon nez me fait pleurer sans que je puisse me retenir, je crois qu'il est cassé. Quelqu'un s'agenouille près de moi et me chuchote des mots rassurant à l'oreille. Cette même personne me traine jusqu'à l'extérieur. Pourquoi elle a fait ça, j'aurais voulu cesser de souffrir une bonne fois pour toute. Soudain, je vois noir.

Nous sommes la nuit, à la belle étoile, je suis étendue sur la rive.

-Katniss, ma chérie, c'est l'heure de rentrer, s'exclame mon père, viens ta mère nous attend. Je me lève et me dirige, avec mon père, vers la clôture.

Je déteste sortir de la forêt, j'aime être libre, être avec mon père et loin de tout tourment, comme le Capitole. Mon géniteur porte son arc sur l'épaule, je suis tellement fière de lui. Nous arrivons au grillage et je m'arrête instantanément.

-Viens, allez Katniss, dit-il. Mais, j'ai un blocage.

-Non, je peux pas, dis-je, je ne peux pas lui dire que j'ai trop peur, non.

Mon père me prend la main et s'abaisse à mon niveau, il s'approche de mon oreille et me souffle la chanson du village, il sait que cela me calme et ça fonctionne, je me détend. Et soudain, je comprends.

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?


End file.
